Dernière possibilité
by deliverygirl
Summary: e se você tivesse outra chance?yaoilemon Kamus x Milo
1. Recomeço

Fim de tarde.

Minha túnica insistia em deslizar pelas minhas coxas enquanto entrelaçava minhas mãos por entre as minhas pernas. Mirava o horizonte do alto da montanha que quedava para o mar. A estrela pulsante morria a cada minuto, junto dos meus vagos devaneios. Uma lágrima desceu e se petrificou, rolando a minha pele rosada pela exposição demasiada a luz. Não estava acostumado a ficar tanto tempo admirando o local que para mim já era mais do que familiar. A costa do santuário no momento servia como único refúgio, já que poucos a visitavam. Queria a qualquer custo tocá-lo novamente, mas a timidez da minha juventude retornara junto do que já fora há algum tempo um corpo sem vida.

O sol já se foi. Dei-me conta alguns minutos depois que notei uma brisa percorrendo o meu corpo. Aquele arrepio foi o bastante para lembrar-me que estava vivo novamente. Pegando pedregulhos mirava o mais longe possível e tacava em direção ao mar. Estava me sentindo tão tonto com a sensação de vida, pois nunca me sentira assim antes. Só perto dele. Somente ele. Sempre ele. Pensei em rolar o gramado que descia pela colina e se cortava na areia. Não pensei nem duas vezes, estava tão nervoso, eufórico e impulsivo. Queria fazer tudo que não fiz. Deixei meu lado racional morto por alguns instantes e rolei a montanha que nem uma criança. Cheguei todo sujo ao fim, desvirando meu corpo e mirando o céu de braços abertos no meio dos milhares grãos de areia. Duas gotículas invadiram minha alma e transbordaram atingindo meus lábios que prontamente sequei pensando:

"hum, lágrimas são salgadas assim?"

Sorri. Por um momento voltei a razão e estranhei meu comportamento. Virei meu rosto e notei aquela mesma sombra que me visitava nos meus mais ternos sonhos. Planava numa bóia, esguichando água para cima, batendo as mãos no mar, com as pernas rebatendo na borracha, olhando para mim e sorrindo. A imagem de um Milo de catorze anos se esvaiu da minha mente quando pisquei inocentemente em resposta a seu sorriso. Encontrei-me deitado, de braços abertos, na praia dispersa pela noite que já havia chegado há algumas horas. Endireitei-me, mirando novamente o mar, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Só vi o negro, as sombras das nuvens que ainda pairavam sob o céu. Nada de Milo. Nada de meu. Mas meu sorriso se desmanchava a cada minuto, ao saber que aquilo era apenas uma doce lembrança.

Meio perplexo ainda com a alucinação tão clara levantei-me novamente num súbito impulso. Era como se o coração dele me guiasse. Mas por medo, voltei ao santuário. Seus hábitos e desejos controlavam cada movimento na minha pele, como se quisessem acordar. Milo ainda estava em profundo sono, eterno por assim dizer. Athena não poderia ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros de uma só vez, e não teria certeza de que o poderia fazer. Mu e eu fomos os primeiros a abrirmos os olhos e depois fomos afastados do recinto em que jaziam os demais corpos. Mu não queria se desfazer de um corpo que ainda estava no local, mas não pode ficar. Voltando da costa, eu vi de longe ele e o virginiano se abraçando por trás das árvores gêmeas. Eles perceberam a minha presença, mas revirei os olhos e mudei de direção, não pretendia ser um incômodo. Meu olhar frio retornara a minha face. Imaginei como seria se Milo não retornasse. Só o pensamento me fulminou o coração, me ajoelhei e debrucei-me nas pedras que marcavam o caminho. Nem um suspiro. Levantei, limpei minhas vestes, e como um mito orgulhoso fui em direção a minha casa que estava completamente deserta. Não havia mais gritos, sorrisos e gargalhadas naquela casa gélida que com a sua presença ficava cada vez mais aconchegante. Fui de encontro a uma pilastra, à procura de apoio. Minhas pernas começavam a tremer, ainda estava fraco para voltar à rotina. E quem diria que teria uma vida sem aquela pessoa do meu lado?A memória me atordoava. Em todo esse tempo, juntos, amigos, uma única vez eu pude expor meus sentimentos.

"Por quê meu amigo?".

"Por quê? Milo me carregava pelas escadarias, chorando, se indagando o por que da minha traição. Eu, explodindo de remorso e culpa, ódio e dor, não poderia falar o que meus olhos mesmo pálidos podiam dizer".

"Athena morreu! _Aquilo ecoou pela minha mente como uma dor profunda, agora não somente traidores, seríamos eternamente vingados no inferno pela tristeza amarga de não ter dito a verdade. Milo, num ato de fúria, me pegou pelo pescoço, tentando me estrangular. Podia ver mentalmente em sua face, quantas lágrimas escorriam por aquele rosto de anjo. Naquele mesmo minuto, segurei seus braços e o puxei lhe dando um beijo suave. Senti que ele fosse me matar. Afastou-se solenemente e se ajoelhou aos meus pés, me deixando sem reação. Só permaneci estático, paralisado. Após isso, sem demoras e sem demais explicações, fomos para o castelo de hades. Ele seguiu mudo. E eu nunca mais o vi desde então,já declarando o meu estado de óbito"_

Lembranças, aquilo havia de ser pesadelo. Anseio por ver Milo, mas nem sequer imagino sua reação. Aproximei-me da sala em que Athena estava a reviver os corpos. Senti seu cosmo queimar mais uma vez, só que desta vez, senti um certo receio. Tinha medo e ao mesmo tempo rezava para que o escorpião voltasse a vida logo,mesmo que me rejeitasse. Olhei pela fresta da porta, após desvencilhar-me de alguns soldados. Percebi que Saori não mais estava no recinto. Vi longos cabelos azuis do outro lado da sala. Antecipei um passo, porém recuei no mesmo instante. Conhecia bem aquele cosmo, mas não era Milo. Saga me fitou descontente, ao perceber que não era quem eu esperava, viu a tristeza estampar minha face, mas me contemplou com um conforto apontando para uma porta. Eu corei violentamente, mas percebi que ele tinha lido meus pensamentos e se lembrava da então despedida. Fui até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente, mas logo me enraiveci:

"-Saga!Eu não quero ir no banheiro, seu palhaço!" Saga disparou uma risada, mesmo naquele ambiente fúnebre e apontou:

"-Não essa porta, aquela!" Totalmente envergonhado com a gafe,fui cabisbaixo em direção a porta,mas ainda assim eufórico para ver o que se encontrava atrás dela. Abrindo a pesada porta de madeira e pedra, eu pude ver a lua no seu mais alto tom, clareando tudo que tocava, inclusive o balanço da árvore que estava na montanha, neste mesmo jardim que acabara de adentrar. Todo gramado o jardim, com alguns bancos, cheio de flores e arbustos, e ao fundo, uma árvore, com um balanço. A porta se fechou sozinha, e pude ver a pessoa que se jogava contra o vento parar por alguns segundos e olhar em minha direção. Meu coração falhou com aquele olhar iluminado, mesmo sobre as penumbras da árvore na qual balançava...Gaguejei e pisei naquela grama fria,indo de encontro a pessoa que mais amava em todo o mundo:

-Mi...Mi..Milo...

Continua...


	2. Neve e Sangue

Sangue.O meu próprio sangue escorrendo nas minhas mãos.Fiquei assustado ao ver,mas depois me acalmei.O semblante do meu amigo não parecia tão confortável com a situação.Sua primeira reação fora praticamente injetar a sua mão sob a minha face,que ainda derramava aquele líquido escarlate.Recuei de primeira mas logo depois acabei cedendo aos pedidos aflitos dele.

"-Ai, que mão de defunto!" ri, planejando descontraçãp, mas acredito que não funcionou muito bem.Não sabia bem o por que dessa preocupação toda, afinal, era só um nariz sangrando no meio do treinamento.Aiolia veio em minha direção para se desculpar, um tanto atrasado, mas veio.

"-Milo, foi mal! Não percebi que tinha aplicado tanta força no golpe. Me desculpa, car..." Aiolia mal terminou a sentença e Kamus o repreendeu:

"-Tente ser um pouco mais contido e menos bruto Aiolia. Esse seu surto irracional poderia ter graves conseqüências".Lançou-lhe um olhar congelante, Aiolia até se sentiu intimidado por um momento, gaguejando por alguns segundos e tentando formular uma frase.Impulsivo como era, tinha sido desarmado pelo aquariano. Ao perceber tal fato, este se enraiveceu completamente e avançou, até ser impedido:

"-Ora seu... " Levantando o punho contra Kamus,mas tratei de acalmá-lo, laçando o braço erguido.

"-Aiolia, você não acha que ter quebrado meu nariz já não foi o bastante por um dia?" Sorri tentando aliviar a tensão.O leonino ficou sem palavras, afagando os fios dourados, ruborizado ao máximo.Depois esboçou um tímido "me perdoe", se afastando igualmente introvertido.Incomum vindo de uma pessoa de sangue quente como eu.Fitei Kamus novamente com um olhar divertido no meu rosto mesmo com certa dor do golpe,mas ele me encarava com espanto.

"-Seja mais centrado! Numa luta dessas, precisão é a chave, e você acima de todos deveria saber bem disso".Disse, numa tentativa frustrada de acordar minha consciência adormecida.

"-Ih, relaxa Kamus. Eu só me distraí". Para ser sincero, eu estava mais atento à luta dele junto do ariano. Ok, para ser mais direto eu estava mais atento ao corpo do aquariano.Nem as minhas nádegas eram tão redondas e apetitosas como as dele.Até estranhava meus pensamentos às vezes, mas havia de concordar que se Kamus quisesse qualquer pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher, o que fosse daquele santuário, ele teria com extrema facilidade.Mas Kamus não possuiria,nem deixaria ser possuído por qualquer corpo, aliás, acreditava que ninguém seria capaz de transpor aquela barreira de gelo.Mas também não o via com esses olhos.Afinal, era meu melhor amigo, mesmo sendo um jovem muito atraente, eu não queria perdê-lo como anjo da guarda que era.Mesmo já tendo passado por quase todas as casas do santuário e me vangloriando disso, perto dele eu me sentia envergonhado.Ele não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos, mas eu notava seu olhar aéreo, voando por entre pensamentos.Nunca fora sincero nesse quesito, pelo menos com a minha pessoa.Acordando um pouco das minhas próprias fugas mentais, recorri aos olhos que ainda estavam focados em mim, o que me fez corar por um minuto.Olhos profundos e secos, mas atentos e curiosos.Kamus ainda rendia um ar de inocência.Empurrei a mão gélida dele um tanto quanto constrangido, enquanto rasgava um pedaço da minha veste, e passava pelo meu queixo, por onde o sangue trilhara caminho, já seco.Segui para a minha casa, mas ele insistiu em me acompanhar.Chegando na casa,persisti:

"-Kamus, eu to bem. Vai treinar!" Nem assim o jovem de alma congelante se afastou, ele realmente se importava com o meu estado.Pensando nisso, me escapou um leve sorriso.

"-Kamus se preocupando com alguém, quem diria". Como sempre,um sorriso naturalmente sarcástico da minha parte.Ele corou, tentando disfarçar".

"-É... eu... Não... Ah, Milo, eu sou seu amigo. Só vim aqui checar se estava tudo bem. Do jeito que você é lerdo, isso acaba piorando".Ele fala apontando pro meu nariz, que estava menos inchado.

"-Ah, tenha dó Kamus. Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo".Mal disse isso e eu tropecei pelo maldito pé da cadeira que não sei bem como, me fez cair e bater de cara no chão, e com isso, meu nariz parecia mais um chafariz de sangue."Ai, aiaiaiai."

"-Não se mova muito" Ele me empurrava até o quarto com a cabeça pra cima, me guiando.

"-Ai, mas tá doendo! Não tava doendo assim antes..aiaiai".Kamus correu no banheiro, pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros e foi fazendo o atendimento.Ele já sabia onde tudo estava na minha casa, mesmo naquela baderna.Rasgando o rolo de algodão, delicadamente e sempre preciso, se aproximou, tanto que pude sentir sua respiração forçando contra minha pele.Neste momento, seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância de um beijo. Mas não quis desconcentrá-lo da tarefa árdua.Na minha distração, mãos escorregaram para a coxa alheia.Eu dei uma leve risadinha e ele, um grosso tapa.

"-Ai, minha mão Kamus, foi sem querer! Afinal, você não é tão frio assim eihn. ehehehe."Recolhi minha mão ardida do infeliz ato que cometi.Sabia que ele não gostava de brincadeirinhas desse tipo.Ele detestava.Mas fiquei um pouco assustado quando voltei o contato visual com aquela figura.Ele estava rindo.Não só rindo.Bom, começou com um sorrisinho, depois, passaram para risadinhas cínicas que me davam arrepios. Nunca vira Kamus agir desta forma. O pior veio com as gargalhadas.

"-HUAHUAHUAUHAUHA..." apontando e encostando no algodão todo vermelho,disparou mais ainda a rir.-"Você com esse tufo de algodão na narina,HUAUHAUHAUHAUH...está que nem a rena rudolph com hemorragia!UHAHUAUHAHUA..."

"-Kamus, pára, você tá me dando medo!" Ele deitou na cama e não conseguia se conter de risos.Eu levantei, abominado com a situação.Achei aquela cena tão rara e singela, ao mesmo tempo tão medonha, que sai correndo e me tranquei dentro do banheiro. Para um jovem de dezesseis anos aquilo era um pouco demais vindo de quem vinha.Depois de alguns minutos,ao notar a minha ausência,Kamus foi para o banheiro,abriu a maçaneta,pedindo licença para entrar.Limpando os olhos e o sorriso que tinha na face,engatinhou ao meu encontro:

"-Ei,Milo,Por quê você tá ae encolhido?"Se aproximando que nem um felino,ele percebeu o que eu tentava esconder.

"-Milo, por que você tá chorando?"Ele me questionou assustado.Eu ainda estava pasmo por aquele melodrama todo, Kamus se matando de rir.Por um minuto passou pela minha cabeça a idéia de que ele estava me ridicularizando ou de que o mundo estava preste a acabar, e aquilo realmente me apavorou.Meu dedo sincronizava com o algodão que permanecia nas minhas narinas.Meus olhos estavam marejados, não gostava de ser feito de palhaço,okay,mas não daquele jeito, muito menos por Kamus, prezava o respeito que ele tinha por mim, tinha, se assim poderia dizer:

"-Vo...você soluço ta...tav..tava rin...rindo da minha soluço cara".ainda encolhido, fechei os braços e a cara.

"-Me desculpa Milo. Eu acho que surtei por alguns minutos. É que você de nariz vermelho tava me lembrando a rena rud...".Intervim na réplica e o ameacei com o dedo:

"-Olha Kamus, nunca esperei isso de você. Fico até feliz que você estava se divertindo, mas não dessa maneira debochada. Não esperava isso de você".Terminei a frase virando o rosto prontamente, não queria que ele me visse derramar mais lágrimas.Assustado, ele virou o meu rosto com suas delicadas mãos, mas logo abandonou o meu queixo, ainda quente pelo contato:

"-Milo, me perdoe. Eu não o fiz por querer. Você sabe que não estou acostumado com isso. Se eu ri é porque você é especial e é o único que consegue me tirar desse estado de transe. E além do mais, você estava muito bonitinho com esse tufo de algodão no nariz".Ele balbuciou, suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais rosadas.Eu também fiquei meio envergonhado, mas depois eu acabei por abraçá-lo, o que o tirou da resguarda e o fez corar mais.Sabia que tinha aprontado um chilique, mas não queria perder o respeito do aquariano.Ele quebrou o silêncio com simples palavras, mas para mim impactantes:

"-Milo, você sabe que eu seria incapaz de te magoar né?" Disse isso me segurando pelos ombros e exigindo um contato visual.Tentei fugir daquele azul quase negro, mas era hipnotizante:

"-Eu sei, mas eu pensei qu..." antes que acabasse a frase, ele me abraçou, levantou e oferecendo apoio, estendeu a mão:

"-Pois é,pensou sempre".Kamus deu uma risadinha, mas viu que eu fechei a cara e logo depois,também mudando o semblante e ficando um pouco mais sério, tentou disfarçar o sorriso:

"-Sou seu amigo e não irei me perdoar se te magoar um dia".Disse,com sorriso nos lábios.Acreditei nele, como não poderia?Aceitei o suporte e me levantei também limpando as lágrimas.Ele começou a rir novamente, mas tampando a boca se conteve:

"-Tira logo esse algodão!" Tirei a bola de algodão, o meu nariz ainda um pouco dolorido.Ele teve a grande idéia de nos dirigirmos para a enfermaria da área de treinamento, o que deveríamos ter feito antes, mas minha teimosia impediu.Descendo as escadarias, observando o aquariano descer logo adiante, pensava em como era sortudo por ter um amigo tão fiel e cuidadoso.Poderia confiar tanto assim em Kamus?Eu já o havia entregado meu coração e alma.Já era muito tarde para por à prova tal responsabilidade.O amava como irmão e o tratava como.Talvez até mais do que um simples laço fraternal envolvesse a nossa amizade.Só não sabia que tal atitude seria meu maior tormento.E meu maior erro.

* * *

Flocos de neve.Ajoelhado e empurrado contra o parapeito da janela fitando as figuras embaçadas no meio da neve.Aquela imagem desfocada de pequenos seres brincando na superfície albina que formava no jardim fora do templo. Via crianças brincando, mas não podia distingui-las, todas desfocadas,forçava a vista e mesmo assim essas só alcançavam gritos e brincadeiras joviais de pequenos seres que uma vez já foram felizes.Nada mais do que felizes, mas aquela algazarra era só uma alucinação de um passado distante.Forçou um pouco mais a vista e percebeu que era só o vento levando a neve e suas sombras enganosas como miragem.De repente lhe veio à cabeça, o pensamento": - Estou no santuário... e está nevando?" Este correu o mais que pode pelas escadas escorregadias que o levariam ao seu destino.Esbaforido, sustentado pelas mãos nos joelhos, levanta o rosto para mirar a casa de aquário.Mais sombria e gélida do que antes,embora o mesmo parecesse impossível.Algo clama por ele.Algo chama sua atenção.Pensa ver uma silhueta no meio das pilastras gregas.Chama por alguém.Ninguém responde.Resolve adentrar a casa.Respirar era equivalente ao ato de navalhas penetrando em seus pulmões.Mil e uma facas fincando a pele e rasgando todo o interior.Além do mais estava tudo coberto por panos brancos, eram os únicos objetos possíveis de se descrever.O resto se misturava a total escuridão que tomara conta do templo.Um suspiro.Olha em volta, sendo quase impossível enxergar.Um suspiro passa por sua nuca, arrepiando seu corpo já anestesiado de medo.Medo e esperança.Escuta um riso.Simples, calmo e recatado.Sabe a quem pertence esse sorriso.Este sorriso o desmanchava em mil pedaços.Mesmo que incomum, era a raridade mais preciosa para ele.Segue instintivamente os ruídos roucos de uma garganta.Distante, mas perto.Move-se em direção ao quarto.Ao entrar naquele quarto totalmente embaçado, negro e tingido de solidão, se torna pálido.Nota a cama coberta de pano e os móveis de cabeceira também, mas estes panos eram negros, de seda fina.Os ruídos.Os sorrisos não mais o atraem.O amedrontam.Agora não mais é perseguido por risadas, e sim passos.Passos que conhecia bem e poderia distinguir no meio de multidões.Aqueles passos únicos, determinados e recalcados.Vindo de todas as direções.Isso começava a perturbá-lo.Os passos entravam em seus ouvidos e o deixavam sem razão, como se quisesse encolher e gritar o que esse espírito queria com ele.Ele bem queria saber.Seu coração acompanha ritmado.Exausto, grita "Pare!"

Silêncio.Destrava os ouvidos, retirando as mãos que os protegiam em vão.De repente, o mesmo suspiro lhe invade a mente.Arregala os olhos e sente um filete de suor descer pela têmpora direita.Mas este congela antes mesmo de chegar ao chão.O quebrar do minúsculo gelo, soa ensurdecedor.Envolvido pela situação, contorna seu corpo, curioso pelo que agora pode enxergar, como se manipulado por alguém, uma marionete.Ao se virar, pelas sombras reconhece a figura, mesmo quase cego pelo negro ambiente.Seu coração falha uma batida ao tentar recitar o nome:

"-Ka...Kamus!Meu amigo! "Diz agora com lágrimas no canto dos olhos esperando uma ordem para serem derramadas.Caminha em direção da figura imóvel, o abraçando carinhosamente e com grande ternura.O outro persiste imutável não correspondendo ao ato.Mas sim o afasta, num primeiro movimento, depois segue perto do corpo quente, diferente deste.Dedos frígidos, como cubos de gelo avançam em sua face, a tocam como se nunca havia tocado.O encanta com o olhar amedrontado, hipnotizando-o enquanto a outra mão passeia por seu pescoço, o que lhe faz intimidar,enquanto um objeto afiado percorre pela mão do amigo querido, que com o mesmo olhar amedrontado e dedos que lhe acariciam a face, perfura sua garganta que na outra mão portava uma adaga dourada.Ao choro mudo de Milo, Kamus sorri e vê o amigo levar a mão ao pescoço e fechar os olhos.Prontamente os abre, se recobrando de um sonho que não olvidaria tão cedo.

Aperta o travesseiro como se o enforcasse.Força as pálpebras para abri-las ao máximo.Quer ter certeza de que aquilo não passou de um sonho ruim.Voltando a realidade mesmo todo suado e retido pelo seu inconsciente perverso, recorre ao seu sarcasmo costumeiro que lhe abre a boca e o faz sussurrar:

"-É Kamus, depois de tanto tempo, é assim que você trata seu amigo?" Se revoltando na cama, já desperto, vira para o lado, procurando pelos seus chinelos. Ao encontrá-los, apóia os cotovelos sob os joelhos, passando os dedos nos cabelos embaraçados, mas macios. Levanta-se e vai a direção da cozinha, começar seu dia.Mesmo evitando o pensamento no amigo, este o vinha a mente com alta freqüência.Mas nunca o havia visitado dessa forma.Tão...presente.

Aiolia sobe para a casa de Escorpião,como havia combinado antes com o amigo.

"-Milo, Milo! Cadê você? Ow, ô de casa!" Milo sai da cozinha de calça de moletom e chinelos. Bocejante intriga o colega:

"-Nossa, que cara... Dormiu mal hoje?" os dois se dirigem para o quarto onde Milo se prepara para ir ao treinamento.Aiolia pára na porta enquanto investiga o quarto :

"-E como... Tive um pesadelo muito bizarro".Disse enquanto vestia a blusa.

"-Não me diga que é com... Err, deixa pra lá" Aiolia tentou consertar.

"-Pode falar. Foi com ele mesmo. E eu... Não sei bem... eu estou com um pressentimento ruim,sabe?" Disse coçando a cabeça.

"-Olha, pode ser apenas coincidência, mas eu... eu tive um sonho com meu irmão hoje... e Shura. Foi bem estranho também. Você não acha que isso seria...". Os dois se olham assustados mas logo descartam qualquer possibilidade.Milo termina de se arrumar e eles vão pro treinamento calados,receosos, mas disfarçam bem.Mais tarde naquele dia,o santuário entra em estado de alerta e o pesadelo de Milo rasga o surrealismo da situação.

Ao descer do templo de Athena, após o confronto com Kanon e a prova de que ele merecia estar entre os cavaleiros de ouro, Milo nota a presença de quatro cosmos bem familiares já no santuário. Dirigindo-se para sua casa, distraído com toda a comoção, ele pausa por um minuto, mirando o céu.Uma estrela cadente avisa o inevitável.Junto dela, algo desce em sua direção.Atinge a palma de sua mão.Branco e agora se desfacelando.Um floco de neve.Inconsolável, Milo segue seu destino à casa de escorpião, fingindo não entender o que estava acontecendo.Seus instintos diziam o que já sabia.Não queria entender.Pretendia não entender.Não queria entender.O relógio de fogo já havia sido acendido.E o floco de gelo já havia derretido...

Continua...


	3. Manhã

Manhã fria e banhada pelo sol ainda morno. Da sacada de mármore, somente observava. Imóvel, recostado sobre o parapeito da sacada da varanda, observava as sombras que flutuavam sob o topo dos templos. A silhueta de pássaros recobria os telhados do santuário naquele dia. Nem sequer levantava o olhar para o céu, só seguia os desenhos das aves refeitos sobre o mármore. Perdido e confuso, mantinha sua atenção direcionada a uma única casa. Preso a ela, ainda se questionava o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

Num pensamento inusitado, corre o rosto por entre os lençóis desarrumados pela cama. Ainda não compreendia. Aqueles cabelos azuis espalhados pela cama traçavam por entre as cobertas o corpo másculo e bem definido do cavaleiro, que se distorcia entre murmuros e bocejos. Kamus, atordoado, ainda recolhia informações da noite passada, para tentar chegar a uma conclusão lógica do que havia acontecido. Voltando o rosto aos pássaros; cego e hesitante por instantes devido ao sol, é surpreendido por uma pomba que pousa logo a seu lado. Nega sua presença e continua a sonhar acordado. Sem notar, a pomba cisca e salta em sua direção. Porta em sua pata esquerda, um recorte de papel, preso ao metal acoplado a delicada pata do animal. Distraído com a vista, decide voltar para dentro do quarto, fechando a janela da varanda e ignorando a presença do pequeno ser. Ao passar do lado da cama, tenta se esquivar do corpo sonâmbulo que levanta aos poucos, o puxando para um abraço, mas é inútil."Só mais um pouco, ainda é cedo".Aquela voz imperativa o fez baixar a guarda e obedecer. Mas não era bem naquelas condições que esperava um beijo, no qual agora se envolvia."Milo..." Suspirou arrancando dúvidas do outro, que cessou o beijo, afastando os lábios quentes."O que disse, Kamus?"Lento nas respostas,divagou algumas palavras sem sentido,e respondeu com um "Nada,nada..." ...Virou o rosto, negando a continuação das carícias. Levantando-se novamente da cama branca desarrumada, seu corpo nu pesado caminha em direção ao banheiro, enquanto solta palavras secas e distantes a pessoa ainda dispersa do sono profundo:

"- Ande rápido que eu estou com o tempo curto. Preciso que vá embora o mais cedo possível".o cavaleiro, ainda meio letárgico, levanta suspeito e se arruma rapidamente, vendo o semblante sério na face do aquariano. Examina o quarto, notando que seus pertences estão espalhados pelo chão, recolhe todos e vai até a estante pegar seu relógio. Ao terminar, mesmo descalço, se move rapidamente para alcançar a porta e ir embora. Kamus nota um par de meias sendo deixado para trás ao lado do pé da cama, escondido por um dos lençóis. Antes que vire a maçaneta, Kamus o interrompe:

"-Espere!" Entregando as meias para o homem, agora com um rosto demonstrando nervosismo e ao mesmo tempo rigidez. Fala, no início gaguejando: "Eu... eu... limpa a garganta...Eu espero não ouvir comentários sobre esta noite. Aliás, considero que ela nunca se passou".Perplexo com a frigidez do aquariano, mas já acostumado pelo tempo que passaram juntos, concorda com o sigilo."Assim espero, Saga". Enquanto Kamus fecha a porta do aposento, Saga de gêmeos percorre o corredor da casa de aquário, com as meias nas mãos, um tanto surpreso e ao mesmo tempo abatido. Mas já esperava algo assim. No fundo sabia, que seu irmão jamais retornaria para seus braços. E acabaria fazendo uma besteira. Só não esperava ser tão repentina e tão cedo. Já no quarto, Kamus tentava raciocinar. Foi direito ao chuveiro e desabou sob uma ducha fria. Enquanto isso, lá fora, na varanda, observando a cena, o pássaro ainda aguardava, portando um singelo "Me perdoe" escrito pelo escorpião, nas patas.

continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nota:uheiuehue...demorei mais de um ano pra voltar a escrever isso e sai essa coisa.obrigada por todos os comentários,principalmente o da DianaLua,muito prestativo.:D.Realmente a história está um pouco confusa,mas prometo q o próximo capítulo vou tentar esclarecer.Também,a passagem de tempo é meio em zig zag.uheheuhe...bom,comentem :D


End file.
